


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by mythras_fire



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana witnesses the reunion of Merlin and Arthur after Merlin is taken hostage and rescued by Arthur’s knights three months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my first person POV style, this time in Morgana's POV. 900 words.  
> Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah not mine, I know. But a girl can dream can't she...

*****

I heard the news on my way to the dining hall. My appetite suddenly vanished and I turned around and dashed off in the direction of Arthur’s room. Merlin’s been rescued! He was taken hostage three months ago and almost everyone had lost hope.

Gaius moped about during the day, Gwen tried to put on a brave face for him but you could see the hopelessness in her eyes. I kept seeing him in my dreams and some were more horrible than others such that I was afraid to think which might be visions and which ones were just nightmares. Even Uther felt for Arthur. I think. He looked at his son a little differently now, that much I could see.

But not Arthur.

He went out with a contingent of knights every chance he got and tried, in vain unfortunately, to locate the whereabouts of Merlin’s captors. The problem was that the Druids were never in the same place twice from one night to the next. But Arthur never lost hope. He felt responsible of course. As he did anytime some ill luck befell Merlin when he was out hunting with Arthur or on a trek somewhere or other. He wore himself down to the bone training with his knights so that he could go just a little bit farther the next time they went out searching.

When he was too exhausted to move the day after, he’d send a second contingent out to scour the countryside. It was one of these contingents who had luck on their side when they discovered the Druids on the move and ambushed them. They were under orders to rescue Merlin and come back immediately; Uther didn’t want a full-scale war on his hands, especially against magical Druids. He might be paranoid and overly cautious when it came to magic but he wasn’t stupid.

I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. Arthur and Merlin were standing in the doorway to Arthur’s room. The large wall sconce was hiding them from view to one side of the hall but not on my side. What stopped me in my tracks was not that they were out in the hallway. It was the arms Arthur had resting on Merlin’s shoulders, almost like he was propping himself up, which he probably was.

I should have just turned around and come back later but I was mesmerized by the look the two were giving each other and couldn’t tear my eyes away so I kind of just slunk up against the wall of the staircase and watched. Merlin looked haggard, not suprisingly. His hair was all unkempt and sticking up in funny places and his clothes were dirty and torn here and there.

I didn’t understand why they hadn’t gone into Arthur’s room already but I guess, from the way they were just standing there staring silently at each other, that they hadn’t made it past ‘hello’. Just then Arthur did something I never would have seen coming.

He pulled on Merlin’s shoulders at the same time he leaned into him until their foreheads were touching. I saw him heave a big, trembling sigh, and heard him mumble something too soft for me to make out. Merlin made a soothing sound and ran his fingers gently through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur started to visibly shake and I couldn’t figure out why until I caught a glimpse of Merlin’s other hand reaching up to wipe something off Arthur’s face and realized he was crying. The crown prince of Camelot was crying over the return of his manservant who apparently was much more than that.

I know knew I’d trespassed on a very private moment and was about to sneak off back down the stairs when Merlin lifted Arthur’s chin gently with a finger and kissed him tenderly on his quivering lips to stop the resumed mumblings from tumbling out. I froze, shocked at the power Merlin held over Arthur, for the other man had gone immediately still, as if it had shocked him, too. He returned the kiss with bruising force though, his hands encircling Merlin’s back and clutching at his ragged clothes. Their bodies were crushed together now, although both of them were trembling a little in the other’s embrace.

I was just thinking that that was the most beautiful thing in the world I had ever seen when all of a sudden I heard Gwen coming up the stairs behind me.

“Morgana, did you hear the good news?!”

I swiftly turned around to stop her from walking in on the two… lovers.

“I did,” I said gladly but quietly. I glanced back over my shoulder quickly but the hall was empty now and I just caught the tail end of Merlin’s boot going through the door before it closed and the sound of the bolt striking into the lock echoed down the hall.

Gwen appeared next to me and asked, “Were you just on your way to see Merlin?” I smiled, and led Gwen down the hall past Arthur’s door.

“Yes, I was, but I just saw him go into Arthur’s room so we should come back later,” I said pointedly.

She gave me a curious look but nodded simply when I replied, “I think they just need a little time alone together for Arthur to welcome Merlin home.”


End file.
